


A Brilliant Idea!

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Background Het, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Family Drama, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Legolas Greenleaf, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Legolas takes Gimli home to meet his family in Mirkwood. His father and brother are not happy.





	

His mother and his sister had reacted well enough, but that was unsurprising. His mother was half Noldorin, and Dúlinel was infamously odd.

They only smiled insincerely and said it was wonderful to meet Gimli.

But his father and brother were neither half Noldorin nor half mad, so upon meeting his friend, they scowled and attacked.

It took both the aforementioned women to pull Lorimír off the Dwarf, and it took every councilor, soldier, and servant to drag Thranduil away.

Legolas should have warned them beforehand.

 _Ai Elbereth,_ his father had been in Doriath!

"A brilliant idea," Dúlinel said dryly.


End file.
